Entre Passion et Illusions
by Furieuse
Summary: JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE AMY ! (désolée pour le retard...) Tony et Ziva, Ziva et Tony. Tous les deux à ressasser le passé. Leur passé. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent conscience que tout n'est pas illusion...


_Hey tout le monde ! ^^_

_Un petit OS Tiva pour l'anniversaire d'Amy !_

_Amy, je suis en retard... Désolée... Sinon, c'est court mais j'espère que ça te plaira (je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'écrire ça... ^^)! Joyeux Anniversaire !_

_Et bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Entre Passion et Illusions  
_

* * *

POV Ziva

Ou étaient passées nos années?

Nos années d'amitié, nos années à nous chamailler, nos années où un nous était, ou du moins semblait, encore envisageable?

Telles étaient mes sombres réflexions.

Oui, une seule remarque de Tony m'avait rappelé le temps qu'il s'était écoulé. Depuis que j'avais débarqué au NCIS, depuis qu'il m'avait sorti des griffes de Saleem Ulman, depuis Paris...

Des litres d'eau bouillante tombaient sur mes épaules nues, me brûlant la peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rouge. Et alors?

Et alors? A quoi bon ressasser le passé, à quoi bon penser à Lui, à quoi bon me faire mal ?

Il ne sera jamais plus que l'ami. Le confident, parfois. Le coéquipier modèle, toujours.

Bien sûr que je rêvais de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes. Bien sûr que je voulais sentir son torse contre le mien. Bien sûr, mais ma conscience m'en empêchait.

Je ne devais pas, je n'avais pas le droit.

Mon orgueil et ma fierté m'en empêchaient. Les gardiens de ma conscience... Et ma foutue peur pour avouer mes sentiments.

Alors, je l'observais. En espérant que sa vision me suffirait.

En espérant jamais montrer ce qui m'habitait, en mentant. Comme toujours. Je ne savais même pas ce que je voulais de lui. Son amitié m'était déjà si importante.

Tony. Juste Tony.

* * *

POV Tony.

Je l'avais blessée. Ce n'était pas volontaire. Mais je l'avais fait.

Son regard outré, triste et furieux, qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à cacher immédiatement. Puis elle avait tourné la tête, et c'était éloignée de moi, le buste droit. Fière, comme elle l'avait toujours été. Comme je l'ai toujours été.

Cette femme m'empêchait d'agir normalement. Elle me paralysait. Oui, le Grand Anthony DiNozzo.

Je ne savais pas comment la définir. Belle, presque de manière inhumaine. Fière, presque obsessionnellement. Sûre d'elle, tellement que ça en faisait presque peur. Elle était elle. Et ça, rien ne pourrait un jour le changer.

Je m'efforcais d'ignorer la part de mon esprit qui me soufflait la raison de cette description.

J'essayais d'oublier que mes jambes voulaient me porter chez elle pour m'excuser.

Je tentais, en vain, de ne pas penser à son visage. De ne pas penser à son air blessé et furieux.

.

Affalé sur mon canapé, mon esprit vagabondait. Ziva et moi, nos disputes, nos souvenirs.

Inéluctablement, je repensai à notre mission sous couverture. Un instant où on avait le droit –voir l'obligation- d'être un couple. Si jamais elle osait me dire qu'elle était restée professionnelle cette nuit là…

La Somalie. J'étais là pour la venger, et je la vois apparaître devant moi. Je me suis dit que j'étais l'homme le plus chanceux. Et puis, avec ce maudit sérum, je lui avais dit. Elle ne m'avait probablement pas cru.

Paris. Seuls, au milieu de la capitale française. Un moment à part, un moment où on a osé. Un moment unique. On avait le droit, on pouvait faire tomber le masque, éclairé à la lueur de la ville lumière.

Tout cela à cause d'une femme.

Ziva. Juste Ziva.

.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je me levais et attrapais mes clefs de voiture.

C'est uniquement lorsque j'ai atteint la porte de mon immeuble que je me suis rendu compte qu'il faisait froid et nuit. Un temps de seize novembre, tout simplement.

Je démarrais ma voiture et pris la direction de l'appartement de ma partenaire. Que faisais-je ? Je ne savais pas. Mais j'étais en train de le faire.

Je frappais alors à la porte de Ziva.

* * *

POV Ziva.

J'allais attraper mon ordinateur, lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte.

Je me levais rapidement en me demandant qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure-ci. 22h05. Me dirigeant vers ma porte, j'attrapais mon arme. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

J'ouvrais la porte à la volée en tenant mon arme devant moi.

« Tony ? lâchais-je surprise de voir à la porte de mon appartement celui qui hantait mes pensées depuis un long moment.

- Zee-vah… Je ne te veux pas de mal tu sais, répondit-il un léger sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, en fixant mon arme. Toutes les traces de notre récente dispute avaient disparues.

- Je ne savais pas qui c'était avant d'ouvrir la porte, fis-je remarquer en s'écartant pour laisser rentrer l'italien. Avant de reprendre, que fais-tu ici Tony ?

- Je pensais à toi, m'avoua-t-il en me regardant.

- Et lorsque tu penses à moi tu viens me voir, même à 22 heures ? répondis-je sarcastique pour cacher mon malaise.

- Je serais là plus souvent si c'était le cas.

Je le regardais sans comprendre. Venait-il de dire ce que j'avais entendu ? Ou mon esprit venait d'inventer une phrase ?

Je me dirigeais vers le canapé où Tony était déjà assis.

« Alors c'était vrai ? demandais-je simplement après quelques secondes de réflexions.

- Qu'est ce qui était vrai ?

- La Somalie, Paris… répondis-je, évasive."

Tony me fixa avec un regard tendu. Il appréhendait ma réponse et ne savait comment dire ce qu'il pensait. Puis, il baissa la tête.

- Tony, répétais-je en posant ma main sur son épaule avant de la retirer immédiatement, comme ci je m'étais brûlée. Pour n'importe qui ce mouvement était une incitation pour parler. Pour n'importe qui, sauf pour nous.

De nouveau Tony me regarda, une nouvelle lueur brillait au fond de ses yeux verts. Il venait d'avoir LA réponse, mais je ne savais comment.

Ce fut moi qui baissai les yeux. Son regard, ce regard me mettait mal à l'aise.

Je sursautai lorsque je sentis sa main se poser sur ma joue brûlante. Lentement, je tournais la tête vers lui.

Je regardais ses yeux, lui mes lèvres.

Et, c'est avidement que nos lèvres se touchèrent, que nos langues s'entremêlèrent. Un simple moment de passion.

Alors tout ce à quoi je pensais n'était pas que des illusions.

* * *

_Voilà ! _

_Amy, j'espère que ça t'as plu ! C'est pas du grand art… En même temps ce n'est pas vraiment ma partie ^^. Une dernière fois, joyeux anniversaire ! :) et désolée pour le retard... ^^_


End file.
